


On The Rooftop

by FanTrollingMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTrollingMe/pseuds/FanTrollingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very special evening. It's the evening John and his best friend will celebrate a new year together, and in person too.<br/>It's the first time they meet, and it took 14 years to meet over the interwebbs, become friends, and finally meet in person.<br/>John is the first to go over to each other's places. He was really excited to go to Texas to meet his best bro.<br/>Though, he doesn't live alone in the quite cool apartment.<br/>Dave have told John about his big brother that lives with him - or that's what Dave have told him -<br/>who puts smuppets in every corner of the house and hides cameras in small spaces and places no one would care to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I will not write anymore on this.  
> My writing is not good at all and I am no longer in this fandom.

It's a very special evening. It's the evening John and his best friend will celebrate a new year together, and in person too.  
It's the first time they meet, and it took 14 years to meet over the interwebbs, become friends, and finally meet in person.  
John is the first to go over to each other's places. He was really excited to go to Texas to meet his best bro.  
Though, he doesn't live alone in the quite cool apartment.  
Dave have told John about his big brother that lives with him - or that's what Dave have told him -  
who puts smuppets in every corner of the house and hides cameras in small spaces and places no one would care to look.

______________________________________________________  
BE THE CUTE BOY ==>  
\----  
Both are cute. Wich one?  
______________________________________________________  
BE THE BOY WITH THE COOL SHADES ==>  
\----  
you are now the boy with the cool shades.  
What will you do?  
______________________________________________________  
SHOW THE BUCKTEETHED BOY YOUR DICK ==>  
\----  
No, That's absolutely absurd! You can't do that!  
______________________________________________________  
Show your guest around the smuppet covered apartment ==>  
\----  
You greeted your dorky guest around the fluffy-buttock covered apartment with a bad apartment rap with one of your bro's; Flynn Rider.  
______________________________________________________  
PROCEED TO HAVE A 'AFTER THE BAD RAP' CHAT ==>  
\----  
The ironic thing was that there was actually a poster of Flynn Rider from Tangled taped to a closet door, when Dave opened it with glory.  
John giggled when the rap was done, and Dave got small poundings in his chest and blushed a little bit pink.  
Luckily, John didn't notice - or so Dave thought. John actually blushed a little too when he saw Dave's, almost not visable pink cheeks.  
He just didn't say anything.  
So Dave was standing by his bedroom door and invited John in. John bowed and said thank you in a kind of medival-ish way and stepped in.  
\- So what do you think? The blonde 14-year old boy asked.  
-What do you mean? The black haired boy replied while looking around the room he just got to see.  
-What do you think about the rap?  
-Oh! The rap! Erm... It was.. good? The Tanned boy said with a hint of denial. He didn't like to lie, especially not to the people he knew.  
John gently ran his fingers over Dave's bed sheets. They were soft and silky. He sat down on his friend's bed, on the spot he just stroked the bed sheets.  
There were empty packages and bottle of apple juice on Dave's white painted bedside table.  
The blonde thought it was weird that his best friend kind of gave his bed a pat, but he didn't mind much to comment on that part.  
________________________________________________________  
CONTINUE TO TALK TO YOUR BEST BRO ==>  
\----  
-I'm Glad someone else than myself likes my raps. Dave knew that John had lied to him, but he didn't bother with it. He knew himself that his raps suck.  
-What about your brother? Asked the boy with the square glasses while looking out the bedroom window. The wallpapers were red and shiny.  
Posters were up on the walls and there were 2 white listed windows in the room.  
The roof were painted white, like most of his furniture if it wasn't black or red.  
-Nah, he thinks my raps suck dick. Plus he's a better rapper than me, though I don't admit it. John let out a cute snicker.  
-Oh, by the way, I asked him not to be around much. Dave said, meaning that his big brother won't be in the house the whole time John is visiting.  
-Oh, okay. I wouldn't mind if he was though! Dave looked at the back of John's head while John himself looked through the white listed window.  
-I wouln't mind at all, really! He preoceeded to say.  
-You sure Egderp? And Dave Raised an eyebrow somewhat above his sunglasses towards John who had turned around.  
-Yeah, I'm totally sure! Really! John Had a kind of worried facial expression on his cute little tanned face.  
-Ok then. But no Can do now~ Dave said, and put his slim fingers into his black jeans pocket's and started to walk really "cool" (slow)  
towards his own bed with the Spade and heart sheet's and the shorter boy sitting on it.  
-That's fine too! Said the Boy with the square glasses and his blue eyes fell on the light brown wooden floor.  
Dave sat down on the other side of the long bed and layed down with his hands behind his light hair and the back of his head.  
Then John opened his pink-ish lips again;  
-I just don't want to be a pain in the ass, y'know.. He still had his sad-looking eyes set on the wooden floor.  
He blinked with his long black eyelashes from time to time.  
-Dude you just came here, of course you're not a pain in any asses, ok? And if you break something i will just tell bro it was me when he comes back.  
-But- John started before Dave cut him off.  
-It's cool dude. He said with a warm-tone in his wonderful voice.  
-O-okay..  
-Hey... Dave took John's hand in a gentle grip before speaking in a soft voice again;  
-If it's helping any, I ordered pizza instead of cake, cause I think you would be a little tired of sweet stuff now.  
-Oh... I thought you were gonna confess your undying love for me! John said and started to giggle like a little school girl.  
-Oh man, I-I could have done that b-but that would be weird cause we're both dudes, dude.  
Dave stuttered and his cheek turned a light shade of pink. He still attempted to look cool and un-moved without success.  
On the light haired boys lucky side, John didn't notice the blush,  
cause his half of his face was covered up with sunglasses that his best bro - John - actually gave him. He even wears them when it's dark!  
______________________________________________________  
CHANGE TOPIC ==>  
\----  
-Y-yeah.. Hehe.. John nerviously giggled.  
-So...  
-...  
-...Want to play a game or something? Dave asked, cause he was tired of the nervous and stiffness between the two of them.  
Ddave let go of John's small, a bit chubby hand that he had forgotten about for being so short time to point  
at his TV and computer with his slim index finger. John on the other hand (saw my joke hEHE), got a little surprised at the  
warmth that came unseen and left very observed. The buck-teethed boy took hold of his own hand instead to replace the warmth that his  
best friend's hand had been giving it up until this point.  
-Hell Yeah! He answered Dave's question, a bit late. What games do you have?  
The freckled covered boy lifted his slim, long finger again and aimed it at a big,  
white wooden shelf in the other end of the room, full with games and DVD's.  
-Take a look for yourself. Nothing can stop you. What console do you wanna play on? Or do you want to play something on the pc? He proceeded to ask.  
-Hmmm... Maybe something on the PS3? John had a glance at the shelf on the right side of the big flat TV before and saw a red PS3.  
-A'ight. I will start it up then.  
-Oh, ok! John said happily and smiled. He's adorable front teeth showed. He stood up and almost frolicked towards the gaming shelf.  
_____________________________________________________  
CALL YOUR FRIENDS NAME LIKE IN THE MOVIES ==>  
\----  
-John? He heard behind him and stopped to turn around. He saw the skinny boy sit on he bed. He answered with a "yeah?"  
-Wanna see the fireworks with me later?  
John had a surprised face, but it changed to a happy and smiling face from a second.  
-Sure thing dude! That would be awesome! He smiled really big before he carried on to the white gaming shelf.  
Dave let out a happy, but relieved sight. Anyone who knew him outside of pesterchum would know that he was a nervous wreck while asking people out.  
Though he thinks John didn't quite catch that he was asking him out on a date, more than a night out with a friend.  
He blushed slightly before starting up the PS3.


End file.
